Jessie the Movie
Plot When the Ross kids and Jessie go to Disney Land for a report on California, each is allowed to bring one guest. Emma brings Katie, Luke brings Mackenzie, Ravi brings Mr. Kipling, and Zuri brings her imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid. When they go, Mackenzie doesn't agree to go out with Luke, and he hates that so, he turns to his evil side, and tries to destroy Mackenzie, Katie, and the Ross Family. Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton Roy List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Guest Cast *Jessie Parks as Mackenzie Willows *Isabella Palmieri as Katie March *Elle fanning as Julie Smith Script (ToadetteGirl10 and 16.505225cb edit only) Scene One Emma: Jessie! Jessie! Where are you? Jessie? Mackenzie: Let me handle this. JESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jessie: What? Why? Where? Who? How? Uch. Mackenzie! I told you no screaming in the house. Mackenzie: Oops. Jessie: Ya, oops! (Rolls eyes) Emma: Well, I have a report on a place in California. Katie got picked as my partner because we're in the same class. BT dubs, We picked Disney Land. Luke and Mackenzie picked the same place. (to Mackenzie) I feel so sorry for you. Mackenzie: I know, Luke is not the hardest worker. Emma: (to jessie) Can we? Jessie: Are you sure it's for school? Mackenzie: Yep. Jessie, lay off the Worry Story. It's never gonna have an ending. (Katie enters from the elevator) Katie- So, wanna work on the disneyland stuff? Emma- Sure, In a few minutes Katie- Ok, Is Julie coming? Jessie- I will bring Julie, I guess. Mackenzie- Julie?! She calls me a fairy, you are NOT bringing her! Jessie- Hey, she may learn a little on the trip. Mackenzie- First of all, what kind of airhead like her can learn even a little on a trip? Jessie: Mackenzie. Get out of my house! Mackenzie: I'm just saying... (Mackenzie leaves) Katie- I can't believe your going to disneyland for the very first time, Emma! Jessie- Woah, Woah, Woah, you've never been to disneyland? Emma- Never! Luke: Where's Mackenzie? Emma: She just left (to Jessie) because someone was too mean. Jessie: I can't believe you guys are friends with that drab. Luke: WHAT DID YOU CALL HER? (Mackenzie enters from the elevator) Mackenzie: I think we need to get on doing the Disneyland report, guys. Our teacher said we are going tomorrow. Emma and Katie: TOMMORROW? Katie: OMG, we need outfits! Emma: Toats, yes! (Mackenzie laughs) Maackenzie: Guess I better go. See ya, Luke. Luke: Okay. (to jessie) I think I handled that really mature. See ya! Jessie: Sure. Scene Two Katie: Omg, Omg. This is perfect! Emma: I know, right?! I love that tank! Katie: Wanna get matching outfits? Emma: I have the other shirt and skirt to what your wearing! Katie: Man,I love being friends with you! (Emma pulls out a pair of Minnie mouse ears) Emma: This? Katie: Yes! (Mackenzie enters) Mackenzie: Ok, why are you guys in the same clothes?! Emma: This is one of the outfits for Disneyland! Katie: I can't wait to go on space mountain! Mackenzie: The 3rd most thrilling ride in Disney, 2nd Mount Everest and 1st, Tower of terror! Emma: U guys sure? Katie: Emma, don't worry, The tower of terror isn't scary at all! Mackenzie: Oh yes it is! You go up slowly and then BAM! You're dropping from 100 feet! Katie: Mackenzie, you're not helping! Emma: it's just, I don't know if I want to go on those rides! Katie: You don't have to! Mackenzie and I will but if you change your mind, you can go on. Emma: Ok, Mackenzie, do you want a makeover? Mackenzie: NO! (Leaves the room as Jessie enters) Jessie: You guys done, cuz the plane leaves in 6 hours, apparently we are getting a limo to the airport. Emma: so right now..... It's 1:30 am?! Katie: Oh, I have to go for my morning jog! Wanna come? Emma: Sure! (They leave the room) Jessie: (to herself) this is going to be a long trip! Scene 3 (Everyone is on the airplane, order from left to right, Katie, Emma, Mackenzie, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, and In the sexing row is Jessie and Julie) Katie: 1st class is so relaxing! Emma: I know, right?! Who wants to listen to all those people blabbering their butts off in the back?! Mackenzie: ahhhhhhhhh, I love this! Jessie: If I picked the partners, then you wouldn't be here, Mackenzie! Mackenzie: I still would of been on the plane, anyway, cuz I still would of choosen Disneyland. And, that's no way to talk to a fellow member of the millitary! Zuri: Where's Milly the Mermaid? (Looks under the seat) oh, there you are! Ravi: Hey, Jessie! Jessie: Yes? Ravi: Do you have Mr,Kipling? Because he's not with me! Jessie: Oh, gosh (Runs to the driver and talks from the speaker) If anyone has found a giant lizard please bring it to the Indian boy in first class! Julie: I found him, wait no, that's just a lime! Mackenzie: wow, Julie, wow! Julie: Do you want the lime? Anyone? Anyone? Sold, to me! (Takes a bite) (You can hear screaming in the regular seats as Rosie comes over holding mr.Kipling in her arms as she gives it to Ravi Rosie: I found your stupid lizard. Ravi: Jee, you're strong. Mackenzie: I could to better. (picks Rosie up, about to throw her) Rosie: Ahh!! Help! Emma: Mackenzie! (Mackenzie puts her down) Rosie: You're friend is an assassin. Jessie: And has the breath of a monster. Rosie? Is that you? Rosie: Uh, hey, Emma! I havent seen you in a while. Emma: These are my freinds, Katie and Mackenzie Katie: I'm her best friend, actually, Miss Rosie. Emma: Katie! Rosie: Bye, dorks! (leaves) Mackenzie: You're the dork, If I see you again I'm gonna beat the- Jessie: (Cuts her off) No yelling in first class, Mackenzie! Emma: I think she's pretty cool! Katie: And were not?! Emma: You guys are, but where she's from, she's probably the most popular girl even above the high school! Mackenzie: Oh, please! She's probably the pitot unpopularity! Luke: Yea! What she said! Mackenzie's the most prettiest girl in the world. (hugs Mackenzie) Katie: Emma, I'm starting to think that you like Rosie better than me. You wanted to be her partner. (The plane lands as everyone stands up) Driver: Get out of the plane! Jessie: That's some rude pilot! Katie: I know, right?! Emma: Let's go! (they leave the plane) Scene 4 (Everyone enters the hotel floor when Jessie reads the rooms) Jessie: 1st room, Katie and Emma. Second room, Luke and Mackenzie. Third room, Ravi and Zuri. Fourth room, Julie and I. Zuri: Mr. Kipling and Milly! Jessie: Again, in the 3rd room! (Katie and Emma enter their room and it is girly) Katie: Woah! So. Many. Clothes. Emma: It's. like. heaven (Mackenzie and Luke enter their room and it is discusting) Mackenzie: (holding her nose) PU! Someone has BO! Luke: Hey! Don't blame me! It's the guy sharing the room with us! Mackenzie: Gross, I think i'm gonna puke (Runs over to the trash can) Luke: (Hold his nose) Blah! Mackenzie: Oh, so you're saying I'm gross? Luke: Warthogs smell better than you! Mackenzie: Oh, look whose talking! (Ravi and Zuri enter their room and it is full of kids stuff) Ravi: a race car! Zuri: A tea party set! (They run over to their toys as camera goes to the hallway) Jessie: Ok, Julie, when i open the door, (Starts to open) don't say- Julie: (Cuts her off) Sweet Nibblin Jibblins! Jessie: Wow, This place is better than I thoughtIt would be! Julie: And I don't get to sleep in a sleeping bag anymore! Jessie: That's what was in your heavy bag?! Julie: Yea, (Starts to jump on the bed) Jessie: Julie-(Julie stops) Sit... (Julie sits) Stay! (10 second Akward silence) Julie: Where's micky mouse?! Hello?! Micky Mouse? Jessie: That scary Mouse is NOT in our hotel! Julie: Ur afraid of Micky Mouse? Jessie: (nervously) No, why would you think that?! Julie: You said scary! Jessie: It's just, Ugh, his ears! They're so big! (Katie and Emma enter) Emma: Yep, we do have the best room out of all rooms, Jessie: I know how Ravi and Zuri's look, but how aout Luke? Katie: And Mackenzie, They have an extra roomate, and he's a clown and he smells! Jessie: Katie, It's not nice to call people clowns Julie: (Looks out the window) Literally, Their puking! Jessie: I'll be right back(Leaves the room and goes into Room 2 and they can see her from the window hitting the clown with a stick) Get out of this room you smelly clown! Emma: I still prefer our room. Scene 5 Luke: Please, stop all the chaos! Mackenzie: So you're saying I'm chaotic? Luke: No, it's just like I don't wanna make my sweet pea mad. Mackenzie: So you're saying I'm mad? Luke: Mackenzie, please stop putting words in my mouth! Mackenzie: So you're saying I put words in people's mouths? Luke: No! Jessie: What's going on? Mackenzie: Why are we sharing a room together? He won't give me ANY privacy, whatsoever! Jessie: Mackenzie! Mackenzie: It's the truth! Luke: I give you SOME privacy whatsoever! Mackenzie: First of all, that made NO sense!! Second of all, I need another room! Jessie: Macy, be grateful for what you have. Mackenzie: CAN IT, RED! Jessie: Thats it! Go with Katie and Emma! Mackenzie: Fine. (jessie leaves) (knocks luke down) Mackenzie: haha, I'm still stronger than you! Luke: Oh ya? (tries to knock Mackenzie down, Mackenzie yawns) Mackenzie: Any day now... (still trying) any year now... (still trying) okay, really? (knocks luke down with her pinky) There. Scene 5 COMING SOON! Category:Episodes